


The Massacrer

by FyreAlchemage



Series: Minelab Madness [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreAlchemage/pseuds/FyreAlchemage
Summary: Continued from The Scientist and The Butcher. With clones ravaging the city of Server, Bella finds she isn't exactly what she thought.
Series: Minelab Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010211





	The Massacrer

Lionel Maughan, also known as Timothy, had absolutely nothing to do. He was bored, if the word could be applicable to his current situation.  
Lionel got off his bed and donned his clothes for the day.  
He sang a song. It was about twelve minutes long, and it told the tale of a dragon who had no form. It was his own composition, and he was rather proud of it.  
“Well, well, well,” Kim said from the door. “You've been out for three days! You know how worried I was, Lionel?”  
“Kimothy,” Lionel said, “I told you I can't die so easily. Don't you know what I've been through?”  
“That was two years ago,” Kim said, “just before I found you nearly dead on the side of the road, crying for it to stop.”  
“It never stopped,” Lionel admitted. “I hear it calling to me, drawing me to it.”  
“If you ever go back there…”  
“I can say goodbye to Terror Tuesdays,” Lionel said. Every Tuesday they watched a horror movie together, and they'd named it Terror Tuesday.  
“And this city,” Kim said. “Promise me you won't listen to the call. Promise.”  
“I promise,” Lionel said.

Bella Hawthorne rubbed her eyes and stared at the window, seeing the large complex that was the Minelab. Oh, that place had always haunted her. She knew the evil experiments that went on within its Sector Clone. Just a few days ago she and a few others went into Sector Clone, discovering a clone of Hector the Butcher. That night the clone had killed Kate, Bella's best friend.  
Bella had had a dream last night, and she'd seen Kate die again. She'd also seen Timothy… though Timothy had a strange expression in his eyes, and this time he was the murderer. He held a wooden stick nearly thirteen inches in length, reminiscent of a wand from a fantasy book.  
Bella looked down at the street below, noticing its unusual emptiness. It was quite quiet today, strangely so. Even the other apartments in her building were silent.  
Bella looked around warily, hoping she'd see someone else soon. She wanted to know she wasn't all alone.  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Bella jumped, then hesitantly opened it. She leapt back, just in case….  
“What are you so scared about?” Dmitri asked.  
“It's only you,” Bella said. “I-I thought it would be a clone….”  
“What makes you think I'd be a clone?” Dmitri asked. “Do I act like one? Do I look like Hector?”  
“No, it's just… there's no one else here, and I thought the clones got them,” Bella said.  
“Oh right… the clonepocalypse. I forgot about that.”  
“The Minelab unleashed all its clones out into Server, and you forgot about it?”  
“I don't care, really. I just came here to tell you this though: Tim’s back.”  
“He's awake,” Bella said. “Hopefully now we'll have a chance against the Minelab!”  
“If you think so,” Dmitri said.

Lionel and Kim had just finished The Masked Massacrer and were about to move onto its sequel, The Shielded Slayer, when Dmitri called, “Bella's concerned about the clonepocalypse.”  
“Kimothy?” Lionel inquired. She explained, “The Minelab let out all its clones with an order to kill anyone who wasn't a potential employee.”  
“Hm,” Lionel said. He felt his hair begin to bleed again.  
“Seriously, get that checked,” Kimothy said. Lionel commented, “It's not that bad…?”  
Lionel ran a finger through his hair. “We need to stop them.”  
“Kill the clones! Kill the clones!” Kimothy cheered. Dmitri joined in, and eventually Lionel did as well.

In the apartment directly across from Bella's, Lal, the Minelab's Massacrer, took his daily dose of evil pills, as the Minelab called them. He decided now was the time to act upon the plan Dr. X and Bloodknight Magus had come up with. He grabbed his trusty laser gun off its rack and headed out.  
The clones were everywhere. Their targets were but two people, though: Lionel Maughan and Kimothy Raijin. They'd also murdered any resistors.  
Lal’s communication chip dinged. He pulled up the messenger on his cybereye, seeing Dr. X’s latest announcement.  
“Hello, Lal,” the doctor said. “Change of plans: instead of killing both the targets, kill Kim and bring Lion here, to me. We found some… info that we need to investigate.”  
“Hmm,” Lal said. “Noted. I'd like to see what this info is, too.”  
“You'll see soon enough, special project,” X said. He signed off, and his messenger was blank except for the contacts button, the logs button, and the new message button. Lal returned his cybereye to normal view. Now both eyes, cyber and human, could see the chaos that was going on in the streets. Clones had decided to destroy themselves!  
Lal sighed. He'd better tell the Doctors about this… fault. But he could do that once Lionel was in his grasp. As for Kim… Lal liked her. She was a nice girl, a pretty girl, and she didn't deserve to die… no. She deserved something much better: she would become Server's new queen.  
Lal lifted his laser rifle and shot some clones out of their fighting. No use wasting soldiers, Lal reasoned, seeing the clones realize their mistakes.  
The Massacrer headed on his way towards House 14 on Crimson Road. A fitting name, that, especially now…. The street was soaked in the blood of those who weren't clones. House 14, however, was free of the red liquid.  
Lal lifted up his right arm and pointed his palm towards the door. A blast of electricity shot out of it, hitting the closed entryway with full force. The door fell, and Lal walked in.

“Lionel,” Kimothy said, “I hereby grant you an official pass to use the Deathly Doom and the Confusion Concentration, because guess who's here?”  
“Dun dun dun,” Lal sang. “My orders are to kill you, Kimothy, but I must take you, Lionel, alive, back to the Minelab.”  
“I don't think you'll get away with that…” Lionel said. For the first time since that awful night two years ago, he answered the call. Power, magical power, flooded him, and with it he used the Deathly Doom. A pendulum so nasty it would inflict irreversible harm to the victim.  
“That's not a good idea,” Lal said. The Deathly Doom had no effect on him! Now, Lal raised his right arm and shoot a blast of energy at Kimothy. She fell, on the verge of death. It was time, Lionel thought, to truly become what Kimothy warned him against. The past two years he'd struggled to drive it away, but now, when he needed it, it eluded him. Of course.  
Then, it all rushed back to him, his evilness, his wicked deeds, the dark price he'd paid for power. And his hair bled more than ever.  
Lionel smiled at Lal, revealing newly pointed teeth. “I dare say your plasma cannon won't work against me now.” All the same, Lal fired it, finding that the plasma beam simply stopped when it hit Lionel. It wasn't supposed to be possible!  
“Dr. X, we have a problem!” Lal shouted. A frantic voice shouted back, “Can't deal with it now, I have a Situation 151!”  
151\. That was a number Lionel knew, a number that the forgotten god Kur simply loved. Did that mean that the old gods were stopping the clonepocalypse?

“Why are you here?!” Dr. X roared, throwing a table at the glowing figures before him. One was tall and glowing blue, and one was slightly shorter and glowing gold.  
“Do you have any idea how much your actions are costing us?” the golden god asked. “Kur and I have had to sacrifice almost everything to stop your idiot clones from tearing the world apart!”  
“Not to mention you destroyed all the other gods,” the blue god, Kur, said. “We should've killed you then, instead of giving you a chance.”  
“I can't stop them,” Dr. X said. “Too many clones!”  
“You should've thought of the consequences,” Rue, the golden god said. “So let us handle this. You—just stay here, don't do anything, and we'll be fine.”  
Dr. X huddled in the corner, at the mercy of Rue and Kur. They did nothing, leaving, and Dr. X stood up.  
He would get them. He’d show them.

Kur turned to Rue. “We need wands. What can we make them out of?”  
“Here,” Rue said, and he broke off two branches from a tree. These branches became the magnificent godly wands, which actively channeled all powers.  
“You remember how to do this?” Kur asked. Rue nodded. It was simple. They each flew in opposite directions, so now Kur was in the northeast corner of Server and Rue in the southwest, and now they flicked the wands at the same time, focusing on the intent to stop the clones. A huge blast of old magic spread throughout the city, gold and blue, and every clone within the spell’s bounds froze instantly.

“They deactivated all the clones,” Dr. X said to Bloodknight Magus. “Some gods they are. Come on, Magus. We need to round up these clones.”  
“Would it not be easier to just, I don't know, give them a recall order?” Magus suggested. “We did that before and lost no one. Of course, what with that spell, that could be a bit difficult to execute….”  
“No, no, I’ll try it,” said Dr. X. He gave the order.

Bella Hawthorne found herself walking towards the Minelab. She didn't know why; she would never go there not even in her dreams. Nightmares maybe.  
Before she could register what was happening, now she had entered Sector Clone. And now she was getting in a clone chamber. Was she…?  
“How very nice of you to join us, miss Hawthorne,” said a Doctor. “Dr. X and Dr. T will see you soon. I overheard they have some interesting things to say to you.”  
“Am I…?”  
"A clone? Yes,” the Doctor started to walk away, “but you knew all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story ends in The Clone.
> 
> After this, and maybe in between it, there'll be some works in Minelab Madness which aren't a part of this quartet.


End file.
